Book 6 Chapter 10. Epilogue
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Vosh' Vosh, dizzy from his efforts, slowly stands and turns to face you. You are shocked to see the face of a Sharuvian. :TALK: 67 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 111 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "A Sharuvian?!?!" You're not sure whether the words come first from Fenn, Rima or yourself. "But..." The spire begins to crumble around you. :TALK: 67 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 111 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Yes. Not all of us would kill so that we might live. Your world will never know just how close to the brink of extinction it came. Let us depart before we this becomes our tomb and I'll explain." :TALK: 67 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 111 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The stairway is blocked by debris. "We must find another way down." Vosh shouts, barely keeping his balance from the sway of the tower. Fenn pulls out his hookshot. "Leave it to me!" :TALK: 67 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 111 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You quickly grab hold of the rope and swing down to the floor below as the others follow. "Perhaps we'll actually make it out of here in one piece," says Fenn. :CLIMB: 67 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 111 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Vosh leads the way to a panel of crystals and touches several in sequence, "(user name), pull on that crystal lever there. Quickly!" :PULL: 67 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 111 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Balin' A portal engulfs the room, and you suddenly find yourself back in shady depths of Balin Forest. :TRAVEL: 68 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 112 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "I apologize for the deception my friends. I am indeed Sharuvian - but have long ago freed my mind from the corruption. I thought it would be easier for you to trust me if I appeared as one of you." :TALK: 68 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 112 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "The Overlord has long been my enemy but never have I found comrades powerful enough to overcome him. I must take my leave. Heren is safe with protectors such as you." :TALK: 68 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 112 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "A well deserved pint is what we need," says Fenn. :TALK: 68 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 112 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Indeed." Rima agrees. "Balin is nearby - shall we celebrate our victory properly?" :TALK: 68 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 112 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The trek through the forest to where your fateful journey began, The Weary Moon, seems a short one. The tavern is a more welcome sight than you've seen in some time. :TRAVEL: 68 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 112 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Epilogue' Congratulations! You have completed the sixth book in Chronicles of Herenvale. < Chapter 9 - Book 6 > Category:Quest Category:Book 6